Burn
by McGwee
Summary: Howard, Darling Howard, why so sad? Tell me you love me, because I don't know. Burn, burn it all away...


A/N: Ok, I'm a big RO fangirl, and yaoi one at that, so naturally I had to try to do this paring. I will state it now. THERE WILL BE RANDOM JUMPS IN LOGIC! You have been warned! 3

Enjoy 3

_If ten thousand words can't sing,_

_Why should three?_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_Hear me sing, listen,_

_Are you caring yet?_

_--------- _

It's never wrong to love; I know this to be true. I can't remember who told me that, perhaps I heard it somewhere, maybe I read it. I do enjoy a good book every so often, believe it or not. But it doesn't matter, I love him, and he shall never know. He never notices my eyes on him, taking everything he is in, and he doesn't know. His weapons glimmer with blood, and I watch it fly, and he doesn't know. He watches the shadows flicker from the unpredictable death and revival of the light, I watch his eyes, following everything of the nothing, and he doesn't know. He doesn't know, no he doesn't know. He doesn't know that I know all his favorite spots of nothing watching, sitting in the shadows, but I know he's there, but he doesn't know that. He also doesn't know that I am the one who as been stealing his smaller trinkets, his scarf holds me close when his arms don't. He doesn't know that I call his name at night, longing for his touch, and at times, its as if he is there, hands softly caressing me, burning away, and I awake to empty darkness, outside and in.

He doesn't know that I know that Seyren has been trying to take him. I've seen him molest the clones of my beloved, and every time he sees me he laughs, he can see it, he knows how I feel, and it takes my all not to swing my hammer at his face. I can hear it now, Seyren's grunts, and the clones gasping, and the sound of my boots marching away. I want him, I want him, I want him, oh god I want him… A clone of him, my beloved and I see red. I can tell the clone is confused as to my actions, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a room and locking the door. Throwing him against the wall, he shakes and gasps, and I attack in his weakness. Burning passion, burn my flesh away. Lips so sweet, consume me. My wanting, my longing, I can't subside it. Red consumes my vision, and the clone's gasp of pleasure turns to pain. I can see my hand tightening around his throat, and I know, this clone won't work, it's not him, it's not him…

"Damnit!! You're not him!!" I can hear myself yelling and my hammer removes the clones head, his body dissolves, and I crumble to the floor. Sorrow, release me, save me from the longing. And even the shadow laugh at me. Wait, the shadows are laughing at me? Him, him, it's him; my beloved is here, watching me, my break down. I see him step out of the shadows and his eyes watch me and I can see the amusement hidden there. He walks up to me and places his hand on my chin and softly stokes, and I can hear myself purr.

"My dear Howard, why so sad panda bear?" He always did like his little jokes, never mattered that no one ever understood him, or them. I want to lie to him, tell him that nothing is wrong, but I get the feeling that he won't take that as an answer.

"I love you." The words fall from my tongue before I know what's what, and the over-whelming urge to run away shows itself before me, but he grabs my arms and holds me down, a smile on his face.

"I know, after all, I've been watching you watch me. I know you love me, my darling Howard. I was simply waiting for you to say so." Even while in shock, his voice sounds like heaven to my ears and I sigh. I sigh and so does he. His hand travels from my chin to my neck, to my chest and removed my shirt and he explores my chest. I believe my gasp of pleasure please him, for he moans in time with my gasps. His lips travel to my ear and his breath gives me shivers. "It was so hard not to take you every time your looks of longing lingered on me. Touching you in your sleep has saved me, and brought me pleasure from your reactions. When you call me name in at night, it brings me to the edge. Do you use my scarf to help yourself along? I'm sorry to tell you that I will want my scarf back, will my flesh do fine in replacement?" Those lips wait not for an answer as the claimed my mouth and bliss consumed me. He's here, wanting me, and I shall give him whatever he pleases, and he knows it. That cool floor held us both, his flesh against mine, so warm, gasps besides mine, so enlightening. His lips leave mine, but before my protest can begin, he takes me whole and I arch into his mouth. I can feel him smile, every movement of his lips reflected against my skin. A strong tongue aids him, and his name is all I know. Over, over, over, a name, a name, his name is all I can yell, and he's smiling. His name, his name, my voice, he loves his name spoken with my voice. Love me, want me. Ten thousand cravings, one name. As if a key to a door deep down inside, his name unlocks a floodgate, and the waters rush in to his cavern. Smile for me beloved, shine. My part like a snake lives for a moment, and the serpent travels to the now open to the Promised Land. Pleasure, but a fleeting melody, like fire, burn, like a bullet of love, take my life away, burn. His name, only a name. His tears flow down the face, love me. He weeps, a name. Passion, take my life away. Soft kisses, want me? Dancing metal, burn a melody.

"I love you." Metal burn, bullet of love, my life, burn. His name, burning metal, red water of my life, my breaths, stop. Up on high, heaven, bullet, take my life. Ten thousand thanks, good bye.

-------------

Obsession, consume him. Flower petals love me nots. Replacement, my name, my name, please, not that name. Haunt me, love me, hate me, want me, a bullet of hate, claim that life. I hate you, I hated you. Are you gone now, I'm sorry. Good bye. Live and consume me, die and save me, save me. I could never/always love you.

-------------

"Ha ha." Seyren is watching all. He saw, he saw. Smiles, smiles, cruel smiles. Lord Knight gauntlets tugging on an Assassin of Cross's scarf. "Hush, baby, hush, he was in our way, remember, I love you." Crazy eye, crazy eyes, Seyren never liked those crazy eyes. "Eremes, Eremes, no amor de las muertes. He was lost to us a while ago, and he thought he could stand between us. Stupid Howard, stupid silly little Howard."

-------------

"Men are such stupid things, a Jupitel Thunder to them."

"Men are so weak, an arrow through the heart for each."

"Men are worthless, no more strength from me."

Ladies share stories in the night,

Speaking gossip 'till morning light.

Three different smiles, all cold.

Three other souls, shipped and sold.

One died in a lovers embrace,

One keeps uncertainty on a sinister face,

Last one laughs without remorse

Imposing his will with force.

And the ladies gossip, forgotten, 'till morning light.

----------------

Well, there's my two days in school without a DS. You'd think I'd do something productive, I think I did actually, lord knows notes suck. Anyways, I did say it was a crack trip.

Oh I borrowed a line from another source, imma not gonna say what line and from what, but for those of you who noticed/cared, I don't own that thing or that line I borrowed, so don't sue.

Be nice, review.


End file.
